A Girl Named Trinity
A Girl Named Trinity (or simply The Trinity Game) was a flash game in the style of an old handheld 2D action shooter game. You played as Trinity trying to free a potential from a building guarded by soldiers and an Agent. Story Mission "You are Trinity and must save a child potential. Make your way into the building, find the child, and rescue him. The operator will issue instructions along the way, he is there to guide you. Good Luck!" Stage 1: Find a passage to the building :Operator: Get in the building. The front door is not an option, try the manhole. Starting outside an adjacent building next to a phone booth, you jump over a wall and kill the soldier standing on top of a City Waste bin. You then throw a grenade on the manhole cover next to the bin and fall down it. :Operator: There's a weak wall in here, a grenade will take it down. Now beneath street level, you kill the soldier in front of you, fall to the next level, killing the soldier at the bottom and those behind him. Avoiding the train, jump between girders and make your way back up to just beneath the surface. You throw a grenade at the wall to destroy it and pass into the sub-street levels of the building. :Operator: Find stairs to take you up to the ground floor of the building. Under the building itself, you kill three soldiers and make your way across the platforms and girders they were on, still avoiding falling to the train line. You jump up to the next platform and kill the two soldiers there, taking the box of grenades next to them. Above is the platform with the stairs to the ground floor, but on the other side is a platform with a crate hiding a soldier and a med pack. Whether or not you kill the soldier and get the item, you take the stairs to the next floor. Stage 2: Make your way to the roof :Operator: Deactivate the force fields with the key card. Now on the ground floor of the building, you jump up onto a ledge and kill the soldier the other side of the gap before falling through it and killing the two soldiers at the end of the room behind crates. Killing the soldier on a girder above them, you use the girder to jump to a ledge with the level 1 keycard and return back through the gap up to where two force fields blocked the way, with a med pack the other side. Jumping up once more and killing three soldiers in a row, you throw a grenade at the S.W.A.T. behind a crate and take the stairs marked "Exit" to the next level. :Operator: Collect the ammo, you're going to need it. Killing two soldiers behind a crate, you jump up to the next platform: two soldiers and a S.W.A.T. each behind crates, and up to the platform above that: two soldiers behind crates, with a box of grenades after the second one. At the top are two different platforms; one has a crate with a soldier and an ammo box, the other has the stairs to the next level. After either taking or leaving the crate, you climb the stairs up. :Operator: Force fields again. Use the key card. You jump up onto a platform with a crate and a soldier just behind it and fall down, killing the two soldiers behind crates. You jump up and kill the soldier on the platform above, taking the level 2 keycard next to him. Going back to the start, you jump onto a girder and up through the deactivated force field, killing a soldier with a S.W.A.T. beyond him. The stairs are just above that with a soldier guarding them, and a platform with another soldier the opposite side. You jump up to the platform with the stairs and leave to Stage 3. Stage 3: Find the kid and escape :Operator: Watch out for the S.W.A.T. soldiers. Higher up in the building, you jump up to a ledge, killing the soldier opposite and falling down by a crate. You shoot two more soldiers over it, and make your way to the other side of the room. Jumping up into an alcove, you jump again to kill the soldier on the girder above and from there up to a floor with one soldier and, behind a crate, a S.W.A.T. which you also kill. You jump up and kill two soldiers behind a crate, and a S.W.A.T. behind another one, and ascend the stairs. :Operator: You're almost there, the child is one floor up. You start on the same floor as a soldier and S.W.A.T., both behind crates but with a med pack in front of the first one. After killing them, you jump to the next platform: two crates with a soldier between and two soldiers beyond them. Killing your way through them, you jump up to the platform above with two soldiers, one in front of a crate and the other behind it, with a S.W.A.T. guarding a box of grenades behind a second crate. Above this is a platform with stairs, and opposite is another platform with a soldier and an ammo box. After choosing which boxes to get and killing the soldiers to do so, you make your way up the stairs. :Operator: Be careful, we need the child unharmed. You jump up to a platform with a crate and a soldier behind it, and, killing him, fall down to the floor, with two soldiers behind a crate which you also kill. Jumping up and killing a soldier on the platform above them you get the level 3 keycard behind him. Going back to the start of the level, you jump up to the platform above, killing the S.W.A.T. and soldier behind the deactivated force fields and taking care not to hurt the child as you kill the last S.W.A.T. hiding behind a crate. Going over to the child, you pick him up, carrying him on your back and jump up to the platform above, with two soldiers guarding the final flight of stairs, one in front and the other on a platform opposite. You climb the stairs to the roof. Stage 4: Agent Battle :Operator: Trinity!! Agent!! You get to the roof and find a grenade box and a med pack. A helicopter flies in and the child climbs down from you, running back to the door to the roof as an Agent appears. :Operator: We can't land here – jump across. The pilot shouts "Trinity there is nowhere for me to land. Get to the next building.", dropping an ammo box to help you against the Agent. You fight the Agent, pushing him back towards the edge of the building as you shoot and throw grenades, finally killing him just as he is on the brink. :Operator: Jump across!!! As you approach the edge to jump across you see the Agent falling from the building, un-possessing the soldier as he goes. The child runs back and climbs onto you again, and you jump across the gap to the next building. :Operator: We're running out of time, get in!!! On the next building the helicopter has landed and is waiting for you. The child gets down and as you both get into the helicopter it flies off. Ending "Congratulations. You have saved the child and made it home alive, or... you have just saved the child and learned how to fly helicopters." :Trinity: Lets find an exit. As Trinity and the child fly off, the Agent possesses the body of a soldier on the roof and shoots two rockets at the helicopter. They hit the tail rotor and it starts to go down, but Trinity manages to jump out with the child before it crashes into a building, and they exit through a phone booth as the helicopter explodes, the debris smashing the booth just after they escape. Back in the Neb, Trinity and the child wake and are released from their chairs while the operator looks on. Gameplay Each stage consists of 3 levels which you must progress through before you receive the code for the next. You start each stage with 100 HP, 150 ammo rounds, 15 grenades, and 3000 time units (100 seconds). Running out of life or time will force you to restart the stage. Controls *Move: Left and Right Arrow Keys *Duck: Down Arrow Key *Jump: Space Bar *Super Jump: Up Arrow Key & Space Bar *Shoot Pistol: Ctrl or X *Throw Grenade: Shift or Z Enemies *Soldiers *Super Soldiers (S.W.A.T.) *Agent Items *Ammo Box (25 rounds) *Med Pack (30 HP) *Keycard (1 to 3) *Grenades (5/10 per box) Score *Killing a Soldier: 10 points *Killing a Super Soldier: 0 points *Damaging an Agent: 10 points per HP *Picking up an Ammo Box: 20 points *Picking up a Med Pack: 30 points *Picking up a Keycard: 25 points *Picking up a Grenade Box: 20 points *Exploding destructible scenery: 100 points Bonuses are awarded at the end of each stage for what you have left: *Time bonus: 1 point per time unit *Vitality bonus: 1 point per HP *Ammunition bonus: 1 point per bullet or grenade Life Life is represented by a number of HP displayed beneath a colored bar, ranging from light green (above 75), green (75 to 55), dark green (55 to 30), orange (30 to 15) and red (15 and below). You begin each stage with 100 HP, and your life can exceed this with Med Packs (which each heal 30 HP) or be damaged by various things: *Gun shot: up to 10 HP *Grenade (friendly fire): 10 HP *Train: 5 HP, 15-25 HP direct hit Codes The game featured "Continue Codes" which allowed the user to resume play from where they left off. *Level 2: SIDHE200 *Level 3: OGMA3000 *Level 4: MORGAN40 *Ending: NESSA500 Credits The title screen attributes copyright to Redpill in the year 1988 (surely inaccurate). The credits screen lists the following people: *Game design: Spencer Lamm & Jason Williford *Graphics, sound and programming: Jason Williford *Produced by: Spencer Lamm *Testing: Sharon Bray, Christopher Grau & Waylon Williford *Based on concepts by: Larry and Andy Wachowski See also *A Girl Named Trinity via the Wayback Machine *Government Lobby (game) *Pill game *Tunnel Recon *Dock Defense *Nebudchadezzar Model Builder Category:Real-world articles Category:Computer and video games Category:Credits